rukia ya esta en edad?
by claudiozero777
Summary: pequeño one-shot sobre el ichiruki, clasificacion M ya saven porque, este fic se desarrolla en en aniversario de muerte de masaki kurosaki y sera el primero de un posibel final para bleach


**¿Rukia ya esta en edad?**

Bueno aquí vuelvo después de unos días de descanso y con un terrible dolor de cabeza pues mi nuevo fic: la verdadera buena acción de hollow-ichigo no aparece en la lista de fics, pero bueno si pasan por mi profile allí se encuentra si lo desean leer.

Este fic esta inspirado en un video de youtube con el mismo nombre y basado un poco en la escena donde un shinigami interroga a rukia del porque sigue en el mundo real (en el mismo capitulo donde ichigo pelea contra grand Fisher), el resto es creado por mi, no ocupo decir que es ichiruki que va a ver lime-lemmon (la verdad para mi es lo mismo pues nos referimos a lo mismo con ambas palabras), a es cierto el fic se desarrolla en el aniversario de la muerte de masaki , la mama de ichigo, de igual manera este evento se desarrolla después de la pelea de aizen, rukia y ichigo duermen en la misma habitación y cama, pero separados (**el porque se desvela en el fic**) y la clasificación M ya saben el porque disfruten el fic.

"_flashbacks y pensamientos"_

"texto normal"

"**notas de autor**"

Declaimer: Bleach no es mío pertenece a tite kubo, aunque las autoras de "huevo mundo" podrían ser buenas dueñas xD.

Una mañana de un día caluroso como cualquier otro transcurría en la ciudad de karakura, todo era igual a los demás días de verano aunque tal vez este era un día específicamente diferente para cierto peli naranja que caminaba sin mucho animo subiendo una cuesta, acompañado por sus dos hermanas, rukia (_la enana. Como siempre dice ichigo._) Y su emmmmmmmmmm padre?

Justo en ese momento su padre salto sorprendiendo a sus hermanas yuzu y karin, mientras gritaba: levanten los ánimos niños.

PODRIAS CALLARTE VIEJOOOOOO. Grito karin antes de golpear a su padre y mandarlo a volar unos metros para arriba del camino, para después este rodara para abajo.

No seas mala con nuestro padre karin-chan. Se quejo yuzu como siempre aunque es admitible que ella se asusto cuando su padre salto.

Rukia solo rio un poco, ella iba vestida con una falda azul con petalos de sakura bordados que llegaba 12 cm debajo de la rodilla y por lo tanto no tuvo cuidado de ninguna de las anteriores sorpresas de ishiin; complementando la falda traía una blusa sin mangas color azul marino con un chappy bordado en la parte del pecho (**ambas figuras bordadas fueron cortesía de ishida**), y un pequeño sombrero para taparse el sol color blanco.

_No puede ser un día normal por ningún motivo. _Pensó el peli naranja, ataviado con un traje de gala negro al igual que su padre, con una corbata naranja. _(_**Parecidos a los esmóquines).**

Tras subir la cuesta se encontraron con una calle no muy larga que conducía al cementerio, fue casualidad el hecho de haber un puesto de flores atendido por una mujer de unos 30 años.

Disculpe cuanto cuesta un ramo grande de rosas. Pregunto ichigo.

Son 60 yenes dijo la mujer con tranquilidad.

Mientras ichigo pagaba ishiin se sentó un momento en la banqueta y las chicas miraban los otros arreglos.

Rukia al estar viéndolos se encontró un adorno en forma de……….. CHAPPY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Cuanto es por este adorno- pregunto entusiasmada rukia apuntando al adorno de chappy.

Son 100 yenes, señorita. Le contesto, la mujer con un tono dulce y una sonrisa a la chica.

Ichigo……….. Dijo rukia con una vocecilla tierna e infantil

Hey rukia ni pienses que te lo comprare. Dijo ichigo al ver que la peli negra lo miraba con los ojitos brillosos.

Pero ichigo soy tu amiga y nunca me compras nada de lo que te pido. Rukia le entrecerró los ojos y hiso un puchero con los labios.

O si claro ahora me vas hacer una escena como cuando no quise comprarte ese chappy gigante, el cual por cierto te compre y todas las malditas mañana despierto y lo primero que miro es una enorme cara de un conejo- le renegó ichigo con molestia, mientras a la señora le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero no te hice ningún escándalo solo te amenace con decirle a todos en la escuela que te había visto desnudo y me habías quitado la infancia.

Al pobre ichigo se le descompuso el rostro al escuchar salir esas palabras de su boca, era una suerte que yuzu y karin o su padre no escuchara eso.

La pobre mujer para prevenir un posible destrucción de su local, saco un letrero que no había usado cuando le trajeron los 200 000 adornos de chappy, pero en ese momento era su única salvación el cartel rezaba: _en la compra de un ramo de rosas grande llévate un adorno de chappy el conejo. _

A rukia le pareció que ese era su día de suerte y feliz fue por el adorno de chappy, mientras ichigo la miro con soslayo.

_Pero que mas da, ella se queda con su adorno y se acaban mis problemas. – definitivamente ese día no era de ninguna manera en ningún año su día, se tranquilizo un poco a poco y miro el cielo- se esta nublando lentamente, es que acaso todos los años será igual, siempre va a terminar con una lluvia que le mojaría los huesos y le dañaría el alma al recordar la muerte de su madre._

La señora le dio el ramo e ichigo pago.

Porque tardaron tanto ichi-nii.-le pregunto karin cuando el y rukia se les unieron- ¿Hey porque a rukia-chan le compraste un adorno y ami no?- le reclamo karin al ver a una feliz rukia con su adorno de chappy, pero inmediatamente puso su cara maliciosa y le hablo con una voz cargada igualmente de malicia- ¿acaso tu y rukia-chan andan liados?

Pero que rayos estas diciendo, de donde sacas que yo y la enana estamos liados- a ichigo se le olvido que su familia siempre desde que rukia fue aceptada en la casa, se le vio como un miembro mas de la familia, lo que su padre diría a continuación recalcaría la segunda razón por la cual rukia era desde hace tiempo como una mas de la familia.

Pero como puedes negar algo tan obvio, rukia-chan además de ser mi tercer hija, es mi cuñada y en cuanto tu acabes sus estudios o me den un nieto (_lo que venga primero xD_), pienso hacerles una preciosa boda, con un cuadro gigantesco de masaki colgando de la puerta de la iglesia- tras decirlo ishiin saco una pequeña foto de masaki y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- masaki tu hijo niega su romance con nuestra tercera hijaaaaaaaaaa.

Ichigo lo golpeo en cara, con mucha fuerza pues estaba cabreado y su padre fue el perfecto lugar donde descargar su enojo del momento y la renacida furia que tuvo ase unos momentos en el puesto de flores.

Rukia miro la escena como normalmente lo aria, pero había una ligera diferencia en cuanto su rostro: estaba sonrojada al ser blanco de la mirada de karin, agregando el comentario de ishiin sobre la boda y que yuzu le preguntara inocentemente:

Rukia-chan ¿tú y ichi-nii se van a casar?

Tanto a rukia como a ichigo se le subieron los colores, por suerte en ese momento estaban ya adentro del cementerio y la frialdad del lugar, extrañamente opacaba el sol, y la temperatura que ase solo unos minutos reinaba el día.

_Nada ha cambiado desde la primera ves que vine aquí. Pensó rukia y volteo a ver a ichigo cuya vista estaba pegada fijamente en el suelo._

_Y aunque no fuera al caso, al pasar por un lugar recién construido donde se podía ver una piedra-asta, el verla hiso que rukia recordara un encuentro y una conversación que tenia que ver con cierto peli naranja._

_INICIA FLASHBACK. : _

_Porque no vuelves se preguntan los de arriba- le espeto el shinigami de operaciones especiales el cual traía un sombrero._

_Los hollows aparecen...... y las órdenes llegan.- le respondió rukia con los ojos cerrados, con voz tranquila y le dijo: - a si que no volveré._

_Eso es todo- le termino de decir rukia abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con firmeza_

_El shinigami no se inmuto en absoluto y inclinando un poco el torso le apunto con un dedo y con una voz un tanto burlesca le pregunto: ¿entonces por que estas vestida asi?_

_¿Vestida? –hablo un tanto confusa rukia y tras mirar su vestido amarillo, se auto abrazó y con un tanto de enojo le respondió:_

_¡No importa como este vestida ¡_

_Ho bueno, supongo__** que rukia-chan ya esta en edad**__- fue la contestación del shinigami usando una voz demostrando que estaba entre divertido y rozando la risa_

_Rukia separo los brazos y con menos enojo le pregunto:_

_¿De que hablas?- rukia se sentía un poco confusa ante esa declaración._

_Jajajajajajajajajaj-rio el shinigami- no trates de ocultarlo, es el, ¿ cierto?, ¿ese al que un hollow mato a su madre?- lo dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano de arriba a bajo y aguantando la risa y después inquirió:- ese de pelo de púas._

_¿A dónde quieres llegar ?.- le pregunto rukia confundida_

_El shinigami se le acerco y le pregunto usando esta ves con un tono curioso e insinuante: ¿buscando compasión o placeres de la carne?_

_Rukia se estaba enojando y cerro los ojos para no golpearlo._

_Tu insinuación es excesiva.- esta ves rukia estaba frunciendo el rostro de enojo._

_El shinigami sonrió abiertamente _

_¡Podrías callarte!- rukia abrió de nuevo los ojos esta ves ese tipo se estaba pasando._

_Ha, No seas tímida- ya tenía un ligero rubor el shinigami y después le apunto con un dedo y le dijo: ser abierta es lo mejor (__**maldito shinigami de mierda deja de decirle esas cosas a la hermosa rukia=X**__)._

_Tras decirle esa insinuación tan detestable rukia se comenzó a enfurecer, pero la gota que derramo el vaso seria la ultima estupidez del shinigami que se abrazo asi mismo y le dijo: - pero asi con un chico humano quien lo hubiera pensado............_

_Rukia ya no soporto y empezó a crear un kido._

_FIN FLASHBACK EL RESTO YA TODOS LO SAVEN PERO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTE FIC._

Rukia porque te quedas atrás.- le pregunto ichigo,- he – rukia volteo y se dio cuenta que solo estaban ella e ichigo, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sensación de ¿chappys saltando en su estomago xD?.

Ya voy- rukia lo alcanzo y juntos anduvieron asta la tumba de masaki kurosaki, donde yuzu y karin rezaban una plegaria para su mama, karin se veía un poco melancólica, a yuzu le salían pequeñas y rápidas lagrimas, ichigo estaba de pie mirando fijamente la lapida, cerro los ojos y suspiro al decir en su mente: - _mama, espero que estés orgullosa de mi derrote a los espadas 6, 4 y 0, además aizen ya no es una amenaza pues también lo vencí, aunque tal ves te sentiste triste cuando use mi forma hollow para derrotar a tousen, a los espadas 2 y 1, también a ese niño raro y la bestia que vino con el, y el que en esa forma casi lastimo a mis amigos mientras aizen usaba su bankai, pero después desperté y lo derroto shinji al usar su propio bankai, tal ves no lo derrote yo al 100% pero espero mama que mi esfuerzo te permita estar orgullosa completamente de mi._

Ishiin fumo un único cigarro, como siempre en ese día y al terminarlo se acerco y dejo unos petalos de sakura.

Rukia también dejo una flor blanca que sobresalía de su arreglo de chappy, una que aunque parecía estar de más era sin lugar a duda la más grande y linda de todas las del conjunto.

Bueno niñas, ichigo, rukia es hora de partir yo me quedare, por cierto ichigo tus hermanas van a quedarse en la casa de una amiga y es posible que yo me quede en la clínica, están un poco ajustados y me han pedido mi ayuda, al parecer el verano les esta pegando duro a los niños y el hospital esta vacunando contra la gripa.- ishiin hablo tranquilamente y maduramente pero no le duro mucho pues inmediatamente le sonrió a rukia y le dijo: - rukia-chan espero que esta noche, conciban a mi nieto/a pues estoy seguro que masaki estará feliz de tener un/a nietaaaaaaaaaa.

Ishiin no fue golpeado, sino que ichigo le puso la cara contra la lapida de su madre.- mama por favor no kiero ser grosero pero por favor, aparécete y ilumina ami padre de una patada en la cara.

Rukia se sonrojo recordando las palabras del shinigami: "_pero asi con un chico humano quien lo hubiera pensado _".

Ella no estaba segura de que ichigo estuviera totalmente enamorada de ella, solo una ves antes de la pelea final con aizen, cuando ichigo iba a usar su forma hollow para pelear y finalizar todo, el la beso y la desmayo para que no viera nada.

_Flashback inicia:_

_Ichigo estaba de pie, su túnica estaba despedazada por todas las luchas, la ciudad falsa tenia todavía 3 pilares, los arrancar y aizen se habían ido a una esquina, donde estaba el pilar destruido y los shinigamis estaban no muy lejos de allí, curando a los heridos y recuperando el aliento, los vizard habían peleado contra los adversarios y demostraron su poder al poder aguantar el increíble poder de los espadas (__**no es por nada pero aunque me salgo del fic pero creo que los espadas de ulquiorra asta yammi son vast lords porque sino como sobrevivieron halibel y Luis (espada 2) a los bankais de soi fong y toshiro, que siga el fic **__)._

_Oye ichigo es cierto que te convertiste en un hollow tipo vast lord? (__** otra teoría mía**__).- le pregunto hirako con una cara de preocupación._

_Si, y perdí durante esa batalla todo mi voluntad sobre mi hollow, por eso te debo pedir algo.- ichigo miro a shinji a los ojos.- debes prometerme que aunque me lastimen van alejarse mas todos y hacer TODO lo necesario para detenerme una ves derrote a aizen._

_Emmmmmmmmmp estas seguro ichigo.- fue lo que le pregunto esta ves hiyori mirándolo como si fuera un idiota._

_Que vas hacer ichigo.- era la voz de rukia y el mencionado la miro, también ella estaba lastimada y su traje estaba desgarrado a la altura de la rodilla izquierda ya sanada._

_Ichigo sintió pena y un dolor enorme, no podía ni keria ver su cara mientras fuera hollow.- lo siento rukia pero no kiero que me mires destruyendo todo ami paso._

_Rukia iba a hablar de nuevo, sentía impotencia al pensar que ichigo volvería a usar su odio para proteger a todos quiso deterlo con palabras, pero al intentarlo vio a ichigo usar shumpo y............ lo siguiente que sintió fue lo más hermoso que jamás había sentido en su vida: LOS LABIOS DE ICHIGO SOBRE LOS SUYOS._

_Todas las sensaciones fueron destruidas al sentir un golpe en la nuca, miro a ichigo y su cara destruida por lo que hiso, pero ella en ves de mirarlo con odio en sus últimos minutos de conciencia, por el contrario lo miro con amor, con sus ojos le dijo un "te amo" y de allí no sintió mas._

_Fin flashback._

Ichigo dejo de restregar a su papa en la lapida y le dijo a rukia.

Vamos rukia a casa. – esto con una sonrisa.

Ella callada y sonrojada mas que nada de nuevo por la mirada de karin y un poco la de yuzu que estaba sonrojada y sonreía tímidamente, claro la mirada de ishiin se sacaba un óscar, pues raramente estaba seria y la mirada era de total confianza como diciéndole. – adelante, ve con el.

Ichigo y ella no hablaron de nada en el camino, rukia pensaba en ichigo y su mama, sin saber que en la mente del peli naranja había otro pensamiento.

Ichigo pensaba en algo oscuro, el recuerdo de la batalla final.

_Inicio de flashback:_

_Rukia estaba desmayada en sus brazos, el corazón de ichigo estaba destrozado, pero no había otra opción._

_Miro a byakuya acercarse y al llegar al lado de el le extendió los brazos, esto lo dejo frio, sin embargo ichigo entendió lo que le pedía byakuya._

_Lo se, ya no podre verla una vez acabe esto pero no kiero verla sufrir.- ichigo fue sincero en sus brazos tenia a la mujer que le robaba el corazón y que lo devolvió a la vida._

_Pero para la sorpresa de ichigo, byakuya al tener a rukia en sus brazos se dio la vuelta y le dijo.- crees que le quitare a ella al hombre que ama, solo espero que después de ese golpe en la nuca no la vuelvas a golpear o entonces si tendré que hacer uso de senbonsakura. El noble por una vez le dedico una sonrisa._

_Ichigo sin más se acerco a donde estaba aizen y libero su bankai: -tenza zangetsu. Su ropa se reconstruyo y antes de intentar hacerse un agujero en su pecho, su hollow le dijo. – no lo hagas niño tonto por una vez tu y yo seremos uno, tu usaras la corona y serás el rey, zangetsu será la espada y yo seré tu poder y cuerpo._

_¿Porque lo ases?_

_Porque somos uno tú me derrotaste y ya supe lo que es volver a ser un poderoso vast lord con los ojos y cuerpo de un humano. _

_Muy bien te debo una.- le comento ichigo, pero su hollow respondió: cásate con la chica que noqueaste y libérame de vez en cuando con su dark. (__**Yo hago referencia a la forma de dark-rukia de la pelicula fade to black, de Bleach).**_

_Ichigo cerro los ojos y se hizo uno con su hollow, ahora era ichigo-hollow, pero el tenia el control de su cuerpo y con esto peleo contra el bankai de aizen. (__**Bueno les debo el nombre/no oficial del bankai de aizen tal ves ese sea mi próximo fic**__)__**.**_

_Lo demás paso rápido comenzó a derrotar a los que se interponían en su duelo, pero cuando solo peleaban el y aizen este uso una ilusión y logro casi romper su mascara pero eso fue suficiente para que se desmayara, lo ultimo que vio fue como peleaban hirako y aizen._

_El resultado se puede ver, inoe se le olvido destruir el hogyoku (__**claro no dejo de decir kurosaki-kun, pero se quedo con ishida**__)__**,**__ ichimaru escapo con rangiku y no se sabe nada de ellos, rukia fue enviada como embajadora del seretei, cuyo consulado fue la casa kurosaki, a petición de ishiin claro que nadie mas que yammamoto lo sabe y a ichigo se le dio la habilidad de ser como un shinigami y hora tiene 150 años (__**igual que rukia**__), sin mencionar que duermen en el mismo cuarto. _

_Fin flashback._

¿Oye ichigo, cuando planeas abrir la casa, ya que nos ágamos de agua?_ .- _le grito rukia al chico.

Ichigo que todo el camino estuvo recordando se dio cuenta de que estaban empapados debido a la torrencial lluvia, que empezó a caer mientras iban a casa.

Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y cuando rukia entro el cerro con llave, volteo a verla y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la ropa se le pego a rukia en el cuerpo, ella no se quedo atrás y también observo a ichigo mojado de pies a cabeza, mientras sentía un calor en su cuerpo, ella se acerco al chico y le acaricio el cabello.

Recuerdas que me golpeaste antes de pelear contra aizen. – rukia no miraba a ichigo con odio, ni resentimiento sino con el mismo amor, el mismo que le mostro antes de desmayarse, lo jalo sin dureza de la corbata y lo volvió a besar como aquella vez antes de la lucha.

Ichigo siempre dormimos separa dos en la cama, ¿hoy podríamos dormir juntos y hacerle caso una vez a tu padre? – fue la pregunta de rukia y por primera ves ichigo estuvo de acuerdo con ella y decidió obedecer a su padre.

**Ya se que no son niños perooooooooooo aquí empieza el lime-lemmon si son de los que no les gusta ya se les acabo el fic pues es la parte final, asi que el que avisa antes de atacar no es traidor ni irrespetuoso.**

Ichigo abrazo a rukia y mientras la besaba, lentamente bajo sus manos sin dejar de tocar su mojado atuendo, cuando llego a los muslos de rukia, los apretó con un poco de fuerza y la junto mas a su cuerpo, sintió los como rukia gemía al dejar de besarlo.

Rukia jamás en sus 151 años había estado tan cerca de un hombre, ni siquiera en todos sus contactos con ichigo, pero ahora su entrepierna chocaba con la de ichigo y aunque estuviera tapada por su falda y ropa esta siendo quemada por dentro, producto de los besos de ichigo y el constante roce de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo y rukia eran los dos únicos sonidos fuertes que se escuchaban el la casa, lo demás eran sutiles gemidos y el rose de sus ropas.

Ichigo la agarro como si de su esposa se tratara y ella obediente se abrazo con mas fuerza a su cuello y le ayudo a acomodar sus piernas en su brazo, mientras el otro brazo el mas cercano a su rostro lo puso entre su axila y su mano callo en el pecho de rukia, ichigo al notar que con ese roce ella gimió dulcemente, el siguió asiendo lo mismo asta llegar a la habitación.

_Maldito y divino ichigo.-_ pensaba rukia mientras era subida por las escaleras de la casa, ella al sentir esas suaves caricias comenzó a quitarle la corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa, ella misma no reconocía su propio cuerpo de antaño insensible. –_Si lo único que en casi 90 años yo conocí fue el dolor, tal vez exagero, pero desde que nii-sama me adopto comencé a conocer personas amables y amigables como en un tiempo fue renji, a kaien-dono, a yoshiro-taicho y después a ichigo.-_La shinigami cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

En la habitación ichigo la bajo de sus brazos y dejo que rukia le quitara la corbata, saco y camisa.

Rukia tanto al empezar de quitarle la corbata asta dejarlo con el pecho desnudo, sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a secar debido al calor de su cuerpo, sin embargo ella se acerco a el y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, besándolo y sobando su piel contra la de ichigo, lista para mostrarle como llego al mundo. (**Desnuda**)

Ichigo al sentir que ella se separaba unos centímetros, el introdujo las manos bajo la blusa de rukia y lentamente observo como si fuese un niño que abre su regalo de navidad, la piel de rukia era suave, sin ninguna marca de cicatrices, era a comparación de la suya (**llena de pequeñas marcas por sus luchas.**) una obra de arte.

Rukia cerro los ojos al sentirse expuesta a ichigo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron impresionantemente al sentir como el peli naranja la volvía abrazar, el nuevo contacto era mas cálido todavía, ichigo sentía el calor de rukia en todo su ser. -_y sin embargo no estamos desnudos aun.-_fue el pensamiento de ambos en ese instante.

Ichigo comenzó a batallar con el sostén de rukia.- _maldita prenda imágenes de conejo debías tener._- fue el pensamiento irónico de ichigo.

Rukia sentía unas grandes ganas de reír, de no ser que solo separaba sus labios de ichigo para tomar aire o besar su cuello y dejarle marcas en el, tal vez hubiera soltado una risa.

Ichigo desabrocho el sostén y lo dejo en el suelo, su mirar observaba los pechos de rukia.- _no pequeños tampoco grandes, sino redondos y caben en mis manos (los acaricio y cada tanto los estrujo), y su sabor es como una riquísima fruta, "que es solo mío y de nadie mas".-_ fue el pensamiento de ichigo al probar lentamente cada uno de los dos pechos.

Rukia no podía hablar, solo un poco pensar y sobretodo gemir el nombre de ichigo,-_espero que no se intente detener el maldito sino juro que lo matare. - _pensó la pelinegra al sentir los mimos de ichigo en sus pechos, mientras sucedía ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, la prenda se resbalo debido al exceso de agua y rukia procedió a quitarle el bóxer y acariciar el miembro de ichigo.

Ichigo separo su boca de los pezones de rukia soltando un gemido, sus manos seguían trabajando: una en el pecho de rukia y otro estaba jugando debajo de la falda, acariciando sus glúteos.

Rukia ya empezaba a entrar un poco al cielo del placer, ichigo le desabrocho el botón de la falda y por la gravedad esta bajo.- _mal...dita e...Na...na.-_fue el pensamiento de ichigo al ver la ropa negra de rukia.

Ella sintió pudor ante la mirada de ichigo, ya no era bastante el calor de su cuerpo, la humedad en su entrepierna ya no era agua fría de lluvia;

Cuando ichigo le quito la ultima prenda, el movió los pies para zafarse de su pantalón enredado en las piernas.

Nuevamente beso a rukia y la llevo a donde estaba el chappy gigante. (**Mejor cama no había, ese conejo mide como 2.30 metros de largo**)

La recostó en medio de los pies del muñeco y la volvió a besar acariciándose ambos todo el cuerpo, el calor era dulce pero insoportable en momentos, ya no estaban mojados de agua sino de sudor frio y reconfortante, todos los poros de la piel estaban abiertos como flores a la luz del sol.

Mientras ichigo le besaba los pechos, cuello y boca, ella le acariciaba la piel y su miembro.

El bajo las manos y mientras tomaba aire acerco sus manos hacia la intimidad de rukia y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.- ichigooooooooo, fue el gemido salido de la boca de rukia al sentir al chico acariciando esa parte de ella, a el solo le costaba respirar por las caricias en su miembro, pero fue impresionante cuando al poco tiempo rukia sucumbió ante un orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció desde el pelo hasta el último átomo que la conformaba, tras volver a recobrar el aliento rukia beso a ichigo y abrió sus piernas para que pudiese ser uno con ella.

Ichigo con sumo cuidado la penetro lentamente regocijándose al sentir su calor, la estreches de su vientre y la humedad de la cual era presa su miembro.

Rukia tu cuerpo es increíble. – le susurro en el oído a rukia provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

Tras que ichigo rompiera su himen, ella sintió dolor, no mucho pero era una pequeña molesta.

Ichigo me duele un poco, pero deseo que te muevas asi sentiremos mas ambos.- fue el susurro de rukia para después volver a susurrar.- mmmmmmmmmmm por cierto tu cuerpo no esta nada mal sobre todo tu miembro.

No digas tantas cosas sin a ver experimentado enana. – le respondió antes de besarla y aumentar lentamente el movimiento de sus caderas.

¿Cielo?, tal vez en esos momento ichigo y rukia estaban en ese lugar, los movimientos de ichigo eran rápidos y profundos, el placer que rukia sentía iba mas allá de lo que ella jamás imagino sentir, el primer dolor desapareció y fue remplazado por un desenfrenado placer que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento .

Rukia ya no puedo más.- ichigo se sentía venir dentro de ella, pues jamás había sentido tal placer, con solo sentir la estreches de rukia era suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras, pero el calor y la humedad interna lo maximizaban.

ICHIGO.- fue grito lanzado por rukia al sentir otro orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior.

RUKIA.- al sentir como las paredes de rukia se cerraban más sobre su miembro ichigo vacio su esencia dentro de ella y miro tod blanco solo para despertar sintiendo la respiración de ella en su pecho.

Tras unos besos más ichigo jalo la colcha de su cama y tapo su cuerpo y el de rukia.-_si creo que ya estoy en edad. Pensó rukia al sentir como ichigo la abrazaba contra su pecho._

Ichigo.-llamo rukia al chico.-si enana.-rukia se levanto un poco más y lo miro a los ojos soltándole.-¿crees que tu mama se sienta feliz si tenemos un bebe?

Emmmmmmmmm no se rukia, ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Rukia decidió no hablar y se recostó en su pecho y antes de dormirse le dijo: -tal vez ella si se pondrá muy feliz.

Ichigo no respondió y la acomodo un poco más en su pecho esperando por un nuevo día en sus vidas.

_____________________________________________________

**Les justo? Espero que si. Jijijijiijijijijijijij bueno hacer este fic se me hiso muy agradable, pues estuve escuchando muchas canciones de amor para inspirarme.**

**Les mando un saludo a todos los lectores muy pronto traeré mas fics, uno de naruto posiblemente. **


End file.
